After The Implosion
by TheJamTastingDragonfly
Summary: Anya and Xander have an evening meal at a hotel and afterward they have a little bit of pleasure time in the first chapter :P and other people in other chapters. no like, no read .
1. Chapter 1

**Anya and Xander**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Joss Whedon does (:**

**I do own this plotline though :D**

**Anya****'****s POV**

I was sat on the large bed in the hotel room waiting for Xander to arrive back up after paying for our evening meal. As I waited in complete serenity I glanced at every wall of the bedroom; three of them were a light cream coloured paint. The wall behind the headboard was wallpapered in a deep mahogany. There was a shiny leaf pattern covering it which looked even darker than the mahogany; which to be quite honest didn't seem possible - but here it was.

I stood up and walked around to an elephant lamp shining dimly with a romantic red glow throughout the room. The lampshade was hanging off the light bulb loosely and I was afraid it would cling to the bulb and set fire at any minute.

Xander and I had just been having a romantic meal and I was positively, undoubtedly needing release. I had been celibate for over a month and it was bugging me! I needed some 'pleasure time' to loose all this built up stress.

As I stood there thinking it, I walked over to the full length mirror opposite the bed swaying my hips and stood there looking at myself in my outfit. Mini red strapless dress, only just covering my arse and pursed my lips. Head leaning forward my long brown hair fell from my shoulders over my breasts. I stood up straight and stared at my perfect double Ds pushed sexily together by my dress. As I undid the zip underneath my right arm I noticed how it passed the curve of my hips. I pulled down the dress by the sides with my two thumps and stepped out when it got to my knees.

Underneath I was wearing nothing but a black laced thong - which covered nothing that dental floss couldn't with a single strand. As I stared at my self in the mirror my nipples began to peek as I noticed how amazing I looked in practically no clothing, and my hand slowly began to slide across my body starting from my butt, over my flat stomach and finally ending on my boobs. I then began to massage them in circles and my head was thrown back from even this small pleasure it had been that long.

Wetness emerged from between my legs and the string of my panties became damp. Just at that moment I heard a quiet giggle. My head swung around and realised I wasn't alone anymore. Xander was sitting on a plush chair in the corner by the door, I didn't even hear the door!

"When did you get here?" I asked, blushing slightly.

"A while…" He purred giving me a look that said 'I'm so turned on right now.

"Urm, how much did you see?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Since you pulled off your dress. I noticed you didn't realise I'd come in so I just sat and watched - quietly, happily" He winked as her finished and I felt a sexy smile appear on my face.

He walked over to me agonizingly slowly removing his blazer looking up at me through his dark, thick lashes. _He is so beautiful _was the thought that crossed her mind as he did it. As he reached me his warm tanned hands grasped my waist very close to my hips. I smiled at him and he pinged the side of my thong that joined the front to the back. I gasped and jumped up a little bit, my breasts nearly hit me in the face and rubbed against Adrian's suit. He looked down and them and they instantly peeked again.

I reached up and undid the knot of his tie biting my bottom lip seductively while I did it, looking him square in the eyes. When the tie was on the floor I began to unbutton his shirt, moving closer to him while I did it, only moving a centimetre with each step. I was pressing up against him before the shirt as fully undone so I began to grind my hips against his very obvious erection. When all the buttons were out of the small button holes it was thrown to the floor with the tie.

When it landed I looked up to find myself being pulled into a very lengthy passionate kiss. Our lips merged like they were one and my tongue grazed his lips asking… no, begging for entrance. I hadn't roamed his mouth in so long that when he accepted me and we began to search each others' mouths that I remembered how amazingly wonderful he tasted. The faint tint on coffee hanging in the cave he was kissing me with and suddenly I could help myself.

I reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and dragged him over to the larger than queen sized bed and placed him on top of me. We kissed again and my hands felt all around his bare back and noticed that he'd be come toned!

He stopped kissing me and sat up leaning on his heals and my hip bones. I could see his length trying to force its way out of his trousers and I could see from his grimace that it hurt quite a bit. I nodded to the side of the bed and he jumped up faster than I'd ever seen him move. He took off his trousers and underneath he was wearing black cotton Apple crumble and Fish boxers - which were quickly on the floor in another little pile. He jumped back on the bed on top of my and his amazingly large length pressed into me just above my sex.

He smiled childishly and travelled to the bottom of the bed, his head perfectly placed above my opening, throbbing: extremely noticeably. He took his index finger and gently traced the line of my thong, which was surprisingly still on, right where a wet patch was forming again. The touch make me shiver in delight and I couldn't suppress a giggle. He began to remove the string wrapped around me with his thumbs with one quick movement. He was back at my crotch again in no time at all, stroking me now with two fingers while placing his mouth over my clit and sucking up my juices.

His tongue slided into me and I instantly felt pleased and I couldn't help but become wetter. And I began to scream his name.

"OH….MY….GOD!" is what came out of my mouth, "That feels… oh… oh my god… MORE… need… more!" I was yelling it at him now.

He lapped up another few mouthfuls of me and placed two fingers inside my opening, thrusting them in and out painfully slowly.

"FASTER!" I screamed and he willingly did as he was told thrusting faster, but not hard enough. I reached down, sitting slightly, and grabbed a third finger shoving it into myself with immense force. It felt so good, though the shock on Xander's face was amusing.

He began to twist his fingers sideways to my most sensitive spot and I cried out for more as I reached my climax; roaring in my happiness I'd finally had a release and it felt like brilliant lights inside me and a small pool of wetness covered the bed, my thighs and a little bit on Xander's hands.

When I came down from my high point I kissed him tasting myself in his mouth from where he had his mouth during that short amount of foreplay. Damn I tasted good; therefore I took his fingers in my mouth and sucked off all liquids present on them. I flipped him over and began a kissing trail down his torso, his eight pack was so toned I decided to kiss in the lines before I softly chewed on one of his nipples.

When that got boring, which was quickly, before I took his length in my mouth I took my tongue and lightly ran it along his eight inches and he moaned, loudly. I lifted my head take him in, warm and strong in my mouth.

I had to relax my throat - a lot! - to fit him all in and moved up and down to please him, flicking my tongue against him. He moaned again and began bucking against my movements and he opened his mouth to shout when I began to move faster, and he bucked even more.

He screamed again and he found his release ejecting into my mouth which I willingly swallowed.

I slided back up his body and we switched positions again, me underneath, and he slipped himself inside of me moving himself in a little then lifting out a bit. In his next slow thrust he placed himself inside me fully. It hurt a little but the pleasure took over and it wasn't so bad. My hips began bucking slightly and I wanted him harder and faster and he did as commanded.

It felt so good - and we both knew it. We carried on this way for a while longer and we came to our release at the same time. We screamed in unison at our climax's and Xander fell off the bed dragging a pillow for himself to spill into while I freed myself on the bed once more.

We came down and Xander climbed back onto the bed next to me. We passionately kissed and he stroked my womanhood again which made me make small humming like noise.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" he asked with suggestive eyebrows. "Same thing?"

"No, I have a better idea," I waited for him to nod for my carry on, looked at him threw my black lashes and said seductively, "I think we should invite some friends over to join us." I smiled and winked as sexily as I could.

"Agreed!" Xander yelled as he ran into the bathroom to run a bath to 'cleanse' me some more.

I couldn't wait till next weekend

**And so as suggested in this story there will be a 4some in the next chapter, you happy ?! :D **

**(and a wee surprise!) **

**Ilavesyaguyssomuuch! (: **

**Review good my friendys! **


	2. Chapter 2 The Limo

**Anya, Xander, Willow and Oz**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Joss Whedon does (:**

**Buttt I do own this plot line :D**

**Willow****'****s POV**

Oz and I arrived at the hotel where Anya and Xander were staying. It was a tall building a lot like the plaza, with limestone pillars around the bottom floor.

We walked in and appeared to be in a large reception with a bar off to the right with a snooty looking bar tender standing behind it doing funny tricks with a cocktail shaker. I nodded my head at Oz and he began to walk over to the bar as I sat on a plush brown sofa arranged in a big square.

He came back a few minute later, holding a small plastic tub and handed it to me. I took them and turned on my heels to head for the lift.

We went inside and pressed the button to take us to the top floor. As we waited, the little voice appeared and said 'Doors Closing'.

Oz looked at me and pulled me into a full on make-out session; in front of an old couple. They stared at us in amazement and I moaned into his mouth which made his hand automatically fell to my arse.

The door dinged for the last floor and we got out of this lift and fell onto a landing. We walked along the corridor until we came to the end room; the largest suite the hotel had. Unlocking the door we walked in to find Anya lying on the ground with her knees bent and spread out to touch the ground again with Xander on top of her with no clothes on, _Damn she__'__s flexible _I thought, and she closed the door.

And it was only then she realised that Anya was only wearing a bra and Adrian was sliding in and out of her with his marvellous length.

"Oh my god…" I moaned as she stared in pleasure at the two beautiful beings on the floor making passionate love. Just as she said it the pair looked up to find Oz unbuttoning his trousers and myself with my skirt lifted with my fingers under my thong.

Anya jumped up and bounced on over to me, she pulled on my shirt to bring me closer to her and kissed me, forcing her tongue into my mouth not asking for permission. Xander just kneeled on the bed, dick still pointing upward. When allowed to breath I dropped my coat, revealing the lack of clothes I had on - just a mini skirt and a boob tube - and ran into the bathroom with her bringing the bag I had my change of clothes in.

We stumbled in and locked the door, kissed again and my hands began to roam all over her body, searching for new changes and feeling along her infamously amazing curves. Arriving at the opening of her backside. I took two of my fingers and put them in my mouth, wetting them, I then proceeded to place them into the opening and began to thrust them in and out with a steady rhythm. She gasped loudly and started to bite and chew on my lips - not breaking our kiss.

I stopped my arm movements and broke the kiss, walking over to the sink to wash my hands. I dried my hands on a towel and removed my skirt and top, standing there in only my red lace thong and push up bra.

Anya and I undressed each other and grabbed my dress from the bag, and took hers off the radiator. Slipped into it and gave me a quick peck and we headed to the main room; make-up done, hair amazing and found the two boys fully dressed in suits and dress shoes.

We grabbed their hand and left the suite to the lift and into the limo, with everyone staring at our beauty as we got into Xander's car. I sat with Xander and Oz with Anya, looking at each other from opposite sides of the long foot stool on the middle on the seats.

I took off my jacket and slid my hand over Adrian's leg and began to rub his groin. Oz did the same to Anya. Xander moaned and dragged me to him into a kiss where we bit and chewed on each others lips and licked around our mouths just to have a taste of what we'd missed for so long.

**Anya****'****s POV**

I shuffled back from kissing Oz and pushed him away to go speak with Xander. They went off and put their backs to us while they had a conversation. I straddled the foot stool in the middle of the floor and as I bent down my dress rode up past the my arse and my vagina opened to grip around the leather. It felt good as the textured fabric tickled me. I looked at Willow who got up and sat opposite me her skirt and sex doing the same thing as mine had. She smiled and I moved toward her till my thighs were squeezing her hips. I took her dress in my hands and lifted it over her head and threw it to the floor, and she then did the same to me.

I kissed her passionately, I seem to be doing that lot… and moved backward to lean forward and inserted my tongue inside her, putting a slight pressure on her clit with my teeth. I knew how she liked it, we'd done this a million and one times before.

I plunged my tongue into her producing noises I'd heard many times before;

" Oh…. MY…. God…. You… are.. Amazing!" she breathed between gasps and she put her hands on the back of my head and shoved me further into her. Just as she did it I groaned inside her sex and she purred and she became wet; straight into my mouth making me suck it up and smile.

I took my head away from her crotch and used a finger to rub upwards over the opening to collect the rest of the juices and placed my finger into her mouth while licking up her body from her belly button. Just at that moment the boys turned around and became hard at what they realised we were doing. They stared at us for a moment, stood up, and dropped their clothes.

We were all naked, in the back of a limo… I never thought I'd see the day, but the next thing I know I'm being dragged to my feet my Oz and Xander and placed in between them both. The next thing I know Xander's inserting himself into my backside, which was painful because it hadn't been there in so long, and Oz's placing his member into my front. I was instantly turned on as I realised what they were doing. I thrust forward, very slowly as not to hurt myself, in time with Oz and as I thrust back to meet Xander we had created a good rhythm. It felt amazing. While this happened I was kissing Oz, and from behind I felt arms reach around me, and they started to massage my nipples.

They hardened under the pressure and I let out a little liquid and Xander could get in easier. It felt amazing and the pressure inside me was building up more and more by the second. We all reached our release at the same time and as I dripped onto the floor they both came inside me. I came soaring down from my high feeling wonderful. We all fell to the floor in gasping breaths.

Willow appeared above our heads and she kissed us all without asking permission for entrance. Damn was that good…

**Hmmn I do not know how that went seeing as I wanted to put more into it and couldn****'****t; then it woulda been toooo long and even I would have been annoyed.**

**Right now I cant think of any ideas for the next one so - SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!! **

**Ilaveyaaguyssomuchh (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Faith and Spike**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Joss Whedon does - lucky thing¬¬. I do however own Lilly (: yay! (you will understand later :P)**

**Enjoy ma lovelys**

**Spike****'s POV**

Faith and I walked into the elevator of the apartment block and stood on the right side next to another young couple and a girl standing on her own. None of us showed any emotion when we entered, everyone was blank faced. I looked upward to see that the ceiling of the lift was a ribbed texture and a dirty gun metal colour. The carpet beneath me was green and cold - I could feel it through my shoes! - stupid pumps.

All of a sudden the lights went out and the lift stopped - it seemed there was a power cut. Seeing this as an opportunity I pulled on Faith's hip and sucked her mouth to mine. At first she put up resistance but soon she let go and kissed me back. I grazed her lip and she willingly opened it to let me in. I searched her mouth with my tongue and felt all of her teeth before deepening the kiss and our heads moved back and forth as we begged for more from each other, biting each others lips while my hand groped her rear end.

As we did it, my hands slid from her back to the back of her upper thighs, pulling up her skirt to squeeze her bare arse and she let out a little squeak as my cold hands touched her warm body. At that exact moment emergency lights came on so we could see. It was a blue tinted light and I looked around to see everyone staring at us - Faith, however, hadn't noticed anything had changed. I broke our kiss and she noticed the change in lighting. I placed two of my fingers into her mouth; she sucked on them seductively to give them moisture and it made me want my fingers to be some other part of my anatomy. I took my fingers out of her mouth and reached around her to place them in her backside.

I slowly began to thrust my fingers in and out. At first she flinched but she relaxed and allowed me to carry on, even though it hurt for the first few times. She loosened up and it didn't cause her any pain whatsoever now, so I began to thrust faster. She moaned and threw her head back, bucking backward towards my hand. I shoved my fingers into her harder and she screamed and a small amount of moisture came out of her sex.

I pulled out my fingers and twisted her around so she was facing everyone else. She smiled and bit her lip indicating she wanted to be kissed - The other guy in the lift with us had his hands down his trousers and was rubbing himself - but no one obliged to her request. At that moment I took the same two fingers and put them into her front, she immediately gasped and pulled backward into my hard length. She realised what had happened quickly and as I speeded up my pushes she began to lean herself into my hand, which was giving her so much pleasure that I decided to take my other hand and squeeze her clit .

"Aaah!" Faith groaned in happiness, "Mmmnn… my God… I want you so bad… that... is so… amazing… MORE!!" She screamed in a half moan.

She grabbed my hand and put two of her fingers against mine and shoved them into her with unrealistic force and curved her fingers to the side. She moaned more as she found her sensitive spot and slid down the side of the lift with me still behind her, knees bent in the same way so she was sitting on me, still pleasuring her.

Now the girl standing on her own was biting her lip and pushing her fingers into herself, and Faith was staring at her with animalistic eyes. The girl lunged forward and passionately kissed Faith. The two connected and the second girl was against the back of my hand with her wet sex. They were biting each other and bucking to wards each other, each trying to find something to push into the other one.

**Faith****'s POV**

Spike's cold fingers were still in and out of me like a pulse, and the kiss of this girl was mesmerising. Our tongues danced around each other and I pulled away from Spikes hands: removing my top and the skirt that was now around my large bust. The girl removed her coat to reveal nothing underneath but a nice pair of breasts also. I turned around to look at Spike and his clothes were in a pile on the floor. All three of us were stark naked in front of this young couple who were standing in a corner eyes wide with their hands inside each other pants.

"I'm Lilly" The girl said quickly before kneeling and licking the moisture from around my opening. She then proceeded to bite my clit and turn to take Spike into her mouth, licking and flicking his length with her tongue before taking him all in. I grabbed her by her hair and yanked her head backwards to force my tongue into her mouth and taste myself from where she had cleaned me.

She fell to the floor and I moved my knees beside her ears so my vagina was placed directly above her mouth and I held onto the handle bar on the wall to keeps me steady and I lowered myself onto her as she began to lick me out - very expertly - and I bucked towards her warm mouth.

Just then, I felt Lilly's body moved a bit and saw in the reflection of the glass wall that Spike had slided his penis into her opening and begin thrusting, to which she willingly did back to him, hips bucking harder each time so he went into her further. She continued to lick around my inside making me scream and moan in pleasure again.

We all reached our climax at the same time, Spike shooting his cum into Lilly as I let myself drip into her mouth as she gulped it all down. We were all moaning and gasping from the pleasure of it all and I stood up and turned to Spike. I dragged him to his feet and pushed him backward into the man standing in the corner. I reached and pulled down his trousers and boxers to reveal his boner, and slided Spike onto it as they both began to move together and then apart very slowly, gaining speed with every push. I then put Spike into myself and began to thrust, quickly, I was desperate for him inside me and I couldn't help myself, even if it hurt the first few times.

He groaned and grabbed my butt pulling me to him harder as he bucked forward and then back to meet us both strongly.

He started to move a lot faster now and began shouting things about how great this feeling was. But I was being fucked so hard I couldn't understand a word of what he was saying. I was just enjoying the feel of him inside me, sliding in and out, while my tits stroked up and down his chest with every movement.

We all reached our release and floated down at the same time. I removed Spike from myself and moved him aside to place a passionate kiss on the strange mans lips and they were so soft I had to push my tongue inside, tasting him and feeling all over the parts of his body that I could reach. Coming to rest, one hand on his arse and the other felt where his appendage was lodged inside my opening. I pinched my clit and bucked into him once more, producing a moan from this man, while squeezing his backside which was perfectly formed and smooth.

I took that hand that I was using to pinch my clit and put it on his other butt cheek, pulled him away a little - not so he'd come out of me - and pulled him back in so hard that he went inside me fully. He grabbed my arse and did the same thing, each time he pulled me forward he moved his hands outward in a circular motion to open up my butt cheeks, revealing the hole where Spike had just been.

I was screaming and moaning and all the while the mans girlfriend was in the corner with Lilly and something resembling a strap on.

We stopped thrusting and we let our juices out on the floor, and sat down in a dry spot in another corner of the lift, my on top of him, kissing each other madly while he massaged my breasts with one hand and stroked my sex and butt with the other. Making me moan into his mouth at the small amount of contact. I turned around to see Lilly and Spike passionately making out and the girl, originally with the guy who's hands were tickling my hair covered opening, lying on the floor licking Lilly out.

As I was watching them with pure sexual intent on my mind, the lights turned back on and we all immediately stood up. The lift started to move up again and we all grabbed our clothes and slided into our coats, still naked underneath them, looking at each other with questioning faces,

"So, my place?" Lilly said suggestively.

**TAADDAAAAA I has finished another chapter :D**

**How did you like it? I'm proud of this one ^_^ Although, all of the stories I begin to write thinking 'okay this is just gunna be 2 people' it turns out to be a stupid orgy ¬_¬ .**

**Laaave yahh guyssssss (:**


End file.
